


Cow Jake

by CrayonMuncher_94



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I put too much plot into a fic about jake getting milked, M/M, Milking, Porn With Plot, cow jake, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonMuncher_94/pseuds/CrayonMuncher_94
Summary: After a Sabo marathon, the Entity had punished Jake for his transgressions by turning him part cow. Now not only do all the killers want him dead with a vengeance, but now he must face the humiliation that comes with being part cow.He also learns that... He has milk(Someone was going to make a fic of it at some point and I cant stop thinking about it so here you go)





	Cow Jake

**Author's Note:**

> We're doing this because Im stupid and cant stop thinking about cow jake.  
> (If you're worried about the dubcon part, read the author's notes at the end if you want some detail on it before you dive into reading this)

This had been the worst week of Jake’s life. Before, the worst week of his life was when he got tossed into the Entity’s realm to fend for himself against horrible blood thirsty killers.

But that was nothing compared to the humiliation he faced from his fellow survivors.

 

“Stop touching it” Jake said, glaring at Nea.

“I can not help it! it is so cute!” Nea cooed, continuing to flick at Jake’s ears.

 

Last week Feng and Jake held a small competition. They went on a ‘sabo marathon’ to see who could sabotage the most amount of hooks and bear traps. Jake, being the expert of destruction he was, won the competition.

His prize was the Entity’s wrath! Not only had all the killers been hellbent on killing Jake as soon as possible, the Entity had also taken away all of Jake’s clothes except for his cowboy outfit.

 

The Entity also turned Jake part cow.

He now had cow ears, and a cow tail. And recently… he learned he can also make milk.

 

At first, it seems like he only gained ears and a tail, but a several matches ago he felt an ache in his chest. He ignored it, chalking it up to the hooks but now his pecs felt tender, and they actually looked kind of swollen as well. He wasn’t exactly stacked like David, but now his pectorals were about as big as David’s.

It was last trial when he finally figured out what was happening to him. He had started to… ‘leak’ through his shirt. Luckily none of the other survivors has saw, because the killer for that round, the trapper, caught him in a bear trap soon after and camped him to death in the basement.

Jake avoided touching his chest, hyperaware of the other survivors around him and how they would _definitely_ start cracking jokes if they found out about his ‘milk problem’.

 

The fog that squirmed on the ground began to grow, circling around everyone’s ankles. Woohoo, another trial. Yay. Fog engulfed Jake’s vision as he was whisked away from the campfire.

 

When the cocoon of fog around Jake dissipated, he saw he had been taken to Coldwind Farm. Or, more specifically, the Fractured Cowshed.

 

‘ _Fitting_ ’ Jake thought to himself.

 

He cautiously crept through the corn, foregoing working on a generator at the moment. He learned that if he waited for someone else to get chased by the killer, he would live a little bit longer. He felt bad about it, but since most of them currently hated Jake with a burning passion it was kind of necessary.

Jake stalked his way through the corn and knee-high grass of the realm, looking for one of his fellow survivors to help out. He quickly learned the killer was the Hillbilly, since the deformed killer refused to use the element of surprise and would just chainsaw his way around the map.

Jake went from generator to generator, looking for another survivor only to quickly learn that he was alone in this trial.

The realization hit him _almost_ as hard as a sledgehammer to the head.

Welp, he was a good as dead anyways. Might as well get some blood points from it all. He made his way to the closest generator, shoving his hands into it in an attempt to fix it.

 

It wasn't long until Billy came to check his generator. Jake quickly hid behind a nearby hay bale.

The Hillbilly stomped on the generator, destroying the small amount of progress Jake had made.

Jake quietly snuck around the hay bales, hoping to make it to the small area of wooden walls that were not too far off. Jake had only worked on one generator, so Billy would know that he's not too far away.

Unfortunately, Jake was correct. The Hillbilly quickly scanned the area around the generator, almost immediately spotting Jake.

The jig was up, time to bail. Jake ran to the section of wooden walls with a burst of speed. He made a mental note to thank Meg for the 5,000th time for teaching him how to like, _actually run good_.

The Hillbilly soon caught up to him, zooming right behind him with his chainsaw.

The two slowly made their way over to the barn. Jake haphazardly threw down pallets, clumsily looping around the stacks of hay bales in an attempt to stave off his impending death.

 

Jake vaulted through the Barn’s window, only to get grabbed by the hem of his pants by the Hillbilly.

“God damn it!” Jake yelled as the Hillbilly hefted him onto his shoulder. Jake struggled, flailing around to make the Hillbilly drop him from his iron grasp.

Jake was carried inside the barn, only to be dropped onto the wooden flooring. He groaned from the impact, his swollen pecs aching.

The Hillbilly left him in the room for a moment, limping back in with a metal bucket.

“Uh…” Jake stammered. He wasn’t going to do what he think he was… was he?

The Hillbilly kneeled behind Jake, roughly pulling off Jake’s shirt and discarding it to the side. Jake’s hat was knocked off in the process. He wrapped one arm around Jake’s waist, pulling him to be on his hands and knees. With his other hand he positioned the metal bucket under Jake.

“WOAH, wait a sec!” Jake yelled, squirming to try and dislodge the Hillbilly.

Billy held Jake in place, Putting his chest against Jake’s back to help keep him in place.

 

“Seriously! D-” Jake stammered before Billy squeezed one of his pecs. Jake sucked in some air in through his clenched teeth, some milk squeezed out in the process.

The Hillbilly started rubbing and squeezing Jake’s nipple, allowing Jake some time to steady himself while also preparing him. It didn’t feel bad, his chest was just hypersensitive from being so swollen with milk.

 

Jake took deep breaths, calming himself to the uhm… ‘trial’ ahead of him.

The Hillbilly must have noticed, because he pushed forward, once again gripping Jake’s breast. He pushed down with his thumb, slowly moving it down to Jake’s nipple. A steady stream of milk poured out, ringing the metal bucket.

Jake let out a whine. A wave of relief washed over him. He felt so much better now that his chest wasn’t so full of milk.

Billy repeated the process, slowly milking one side of him. Jake started moaning each time, and only stopped once he was squeezed too hard in an attempt to get the last few drops out of him.

 

The Hillbilly let go, shifting around behind him so he could milk Jake’s other breast. Now that Jake was used to it, he didn’t squirm in panic like before, but squirmed in pleasure as Billy squeezed and rubbed Jake’s other nipple to prepare him.

Billy removed his arm from Jake’s waist, confident that Jake wouldn’t try to escape. He raked his fingers through Jake’s messy hair to calm him.

He began the milking process again, firmly squeezing the milk out of Jake as mewled in pleasure at his touch.

Jake noticed the growing hardness in his own pants, straining against the leather enough that it kind of hurt.

 

Jake pushed his chest towards the Hillbilly hand, and also grinded against his lap. He hoped he would get the idea.

 

The Hillbilly kept milking until Jake whined again at his grip, too tight around his emptied chest.

 

As Jake spaced out trying to catch is breath, the bucket was moved out from under him. The Hillbilly wrapped both arms around his waist, unbuckling Jake’s pants. Turns out he got the message.

He snuck a hand under Jake’s waistband, pulling his firm cock out. Jake gasped, finally given touch to the one place he really wanted. Billy began pumping his dick, leading to Jake letting out a loud moan.

With all the foreplay, it didn’t take Jake long to finish. He felt the Hillbilly’s breath on his neck, digging his nails into the wooden flooring as he tensed from his incoming orgasm.

He spilt his seed on the floor under him. The Hillbilly pumped him through his orgasm until Jake pulled as his hand, shaking from the overstimulation.

The Hillbilly pulled back, giving Jake space to recollect himself. Jake pushed his now-limp dick back into his boxers. He pulled his leather pants back up, rebuckling it.

The Hillbilly stood up from behind him. He grabbed the nearly half-full bucket by the handle and left the barn.

 

Jake pulled his leather shirt back on. He let out a sigh. Okay, he felt MUCH better now. He stood up on his wobbly legs, using one of the walls to support him.

 

He left the barn. Generators still needed to be done. He hazily worked on two generators. The Hillbilly left him alone for the rest of the trial, but could be heard chainsawing around in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> (It's tagged at dubcon because Jake gets milked against his will, but then starts to like it and gets horny from it.)
> 
> Plot hole: Why does hillbilly know he needs to milk Jake? He’s a farmer boy so he instinctively knows when something needs to be milked. Its like a gaydar but with cows (milkdar). I guess the same goes for Leatherface but I felt like it was more fitting with the Hillbilly.


End file.
